Back Pains
by whitelotus123
Summary: During a shower both detectives eye each others body ignoring the horrible sexual tension between them. Once out Light hurts his back. Will L take advantage of this, turning this boring night into one hell of a night.  LxLight LightxL. please review!


**This is my very first yaoi so please go easy.**

**Oh god I cant believe I did this :p**

**And yes they are chained together.**

**This is an LXLight and LightXL**

Light looked over at Ryuzaki who was in his usual crouch staring blankly at the computer screen, while biting his thumb. In his other hand he had a strawberry steadily holding it in his long spider like fingers, careful not to spill the chocolate over himself. He seemed to be in his own world. Light had been starring at Ryuzaki for hours now, intrigued by how concentrated he was, he would never understand how the man stayed up all night. Light looked into those black bottomless blink-less eyes and wondered, how the man could go for hours without even budging an inch.

Suddenly Ryuzaki squirmed a bit making Light raise an elegant eyebrow. '_That's not like him… He never moves he reminds me more of a Statue, who enjoys porn. Yes that's right the famous detective enjoys porn like a sex deprived teenager.' _ Then suddenly Ryuzaki looked over at Light and his heart nearly stopped, for an instant his eyes held more emotion then he had ever seen. The way he stared at Light made all his blood rush to his now hard erection.

Embarrassed Light positioned himself under the sheets causing the chain to rattle. Light grabbed his erection and mentally cursed himself. It had been months since he last masturbated. Maybe because of the fact that L had chained them together. And watched over Light every waking second of the day. He never had privacy. NEVER.

Ryuzaki sensed Lights discomfort and quickly grabbed the sheets covering the withering young man, and pulled them from him. He was met with big caramel eyes and his gaze lowered to see Light grabbing his aching erection. Ryuzaki quickly looked away a slight flush covered his pale face and he returned to his computer. Urging his now growing dick to calm the fuck down and to stop getting hard. The way Light had looked at him, with those big lust-filled eyes got the better of him. He nearly groaned out loud remembering the way Light had bitten his lip when Ryuzaki had looked down at his pants and how he squeezed his organ harder.

"Ryuzaki…" L nearly jumped out of his skin when Light's strained voice called out his name. L tried to keep his face as emotionless as possible and turned his head to Light.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L looked intrigued by Lights sudden shyness. He was the more confident of the two. While L was investigating Light at his college he noticed how every girl stared at him with bright eyes, and gasped when he walked by. He glared at Light for any form of interest in any of the girls but Light never, even once gave a girl a second glance. Every guy looked at Light with disgust and jealously, he always just smirked and kept on walking.

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki had once tried to get with a girl she was petite standing at only 5'2 and he estimated her weighing about 115lbs. She had unnaturally straight hair that cascaded down her back and playfully swung back and forth across her waist. She had big blue eyes and small pink lips, L didn't really feel an attraction towards her. The only thing that had caught his attention was her smile, he softly smirked every-time she laughed, and how she leaned forwards every-time she laughed.<p>

He had set up a romantic dinner in his dorm, with a big bowl of strawberries dipped in chocolate sauce. He had left a note in her desk where she sat next to him, and she read and smiled big, now that he looked back she probably thought it was from Light-kun. Anyways long story short the girl came and gave L a disgusted look. He wore his usual white long sleeved shirt and baggy pants, but instead wore a big goofy bow-tie. The girl laughed and strutted out of the room. Light had come in hearing the loud laughter and saw Ryuzaki sitting looking a bit down on a chair his face full of chocolate.

He had asked him what was wrong and he told Light the story blushing slightly. Preparing himself for Light to laugh at him. L grabbed a strawberry and tried his best to look at him, he felt embarrassed and couldn't…no wouldn't look at light in the eyes. He just couldn't.

But instead Light sat where the girl was supposed to sit and he had called her a big whore and a bitch, while grabbing a strawberry and sucking slightly on it. Then Light leaned towards L and with one finger swiped some chocolate that dangered to drip from L's chin.

It was silent after that L shifted slightly in his chair and looked up at Light.

"Thank you for making me feel better Light-kun."

"That's what friends are supposed to do." Light smiled softly and turned his gaze back to the strawberries.

"I'll just order some pizza and this can be our 'romantic' date." Light chuckled at his sarcasm and L smiled in amusement. Sure he was playing around, but L offically counted this his very first date. With no other then Light-kun.

* * *

><p>But now look at him; blushing under the covers looking at L with lust filled eyes and hiding under the covers. He was the guy every-one wanted to be, but he was nervous around me…<em>L<em>.

Light fidgeted under the covers and with sudden confidence he propped himself up on his elbows looking at L with determination.

"Ryuzaki we haven't showered in three days and I feel filthy I need to shower, _now_." Without waiting for Ryuzaki's response Light got up and pulled roughly after him. L grunted, as the chain had painfully dug into his skin by the sudden unexpected force.

Light walked into the immense bathroom and turned the water on warm and he turned around and faced him.

"Well what are we waiting for?" With that Light hooked his fingers around the bottom of his red polo and pulled it over his head. Ryuzaki stared almost hypnotized by the way Light's perfect tan skin glistened in the low lighting. His muscles rippled and he noticed the small six pack Light was forming, his breathing hitched when he saw Light's hard pink nipples. He had goose-bumps all over his skin so it must've been the cold that made his nipples hard. _Unfortunately._

"Well… Ryuzaki what are you waiting for, you almost seem timid?" L slightly straightened his posture and looked at Light eye to eye. He tried his hardest to not reach out and run his hand through Light's perfect body. Ryuzaki felt his hands flex begging him grab light and take him right there

Light's eyes shone while staring at L's. He had never seen the detective so tall and well…sexy. The steam in the room had flattened L's hair making it stick slightly against his face, outlining his jaw perfectly. Lights eyes wondered down to L's small and pink lips and blushed fantasizing Ryuzaki engulfing his erect dick into his mouth, licking the tip. Light immediately looked away when he noticed the detective smirking at him. _'Shit he saw me staring what do I do! Okay Light just relax and look away. Oh-god his looking at my lips maybe if I step backwards slightly this will all end.'_

"Who's the timid one now Light-kun?" Light slightly blushed and nervously laughed and turned putting his hand in the water "inspecting" if it was warm enough. When he looked back L was already pulling his silky blue boxers down and stared at his soft member for a second before looking away, afraid of being caught once again. But the image had already been printed in Lights mind. The sheer size of L's appendage made him feel as if he wanted to reach out and stroke it.

For the past few days Light had been having dreams of L wither underneath him screaming in delight, begging for him to thrust harder. _'Oh god I'm getting hard! I can't undress yet or he'll s-'_

"Light-kun hasn't undressed yet?"

"Uhhh…right" Light mentally cursed himself and fumbled with his belt and growled, the cursed belt was playing with him. And it didn't help that he'd gone a couple of days without a proper night sleep. It had worn out all the patience he had. L sensed his patience withering away and walked up to the growling teen.

Light tensed, his gaze was down looking at his belt when all the sudden L's dark curls and penis were only inches away. He gulped and looked up at L and backed away slightly.

"I am only here for assistance…" Light cleared his throat and nodded his head. _'Of course_ _why else would he be this close to me…and like this…naked'_

L quickly undid Light's belt and stepped away giving him more privacy to change. Light pulled his pants down and had to slightly move his hips to get them all the way down. L looked away and started thinking about anything to urge his dick not to grow. '_Damn Light and all of his teasing ways, hmmm should I ask Watari to bring us some cake after the shower?'_

"Okay I'm done we can go in now." L opened his eyes and nearly cummed right there Light was turned sideways slightly bending forward. L had a wonderful view of lights smooth tan ass, and the way he bit his lip trying to decide if the water is warm enough. He could only imagine running his hands across Lights smooth cheeks, kneading them making Light gasp and scream with pleasure.

Light looked at him and motioned for L to follow him, when he turned away Light had noticed something different with L. He had been staring of into space and moving his hands slowly towards his flesh, but had quickly stopped when he heard Light calling for him. He regretted calling his name, oh how he would've stayed there and watch L masturbate for him crying out Light's his name!

L turned his back to Light and grabbed a bottle of strawberry shampoo and poured some on his now straightened wet hair. Light glanced over his shoulder and stared at L's bare back, letting his eyes travel up and down on L's perfect body.

Light's eyes caught another glimpse of L's dick, all the blood traveled to his face when he noticed L grab his naked flesh. He slowly pumped himself but not from pleasuring himself but instead trying to clean him-self. It _had_ been three days since they had last showered. Light turned and smirked, they were both stroking themselves at the same time...

This was so horribly gay, but felt so horribly right...

* * *

><p>After the shower they both wrapped themselves in towels and headed back into the room. Light quietly tensed and sighed quietly, as the contrasting cold room hit his sensitive skin. He had never liked the cold, Light would rather be in the sun reading a book or studying for an exam. He saw L unwrap his towel from his waist and simply just throwing it on the floor. Light fisted his hand and an unusual frown smeared across his forehead.<p>

"Ryuzaki how many times must I inform you to not leave messes behind." Light was losing patience with this man, he bent down and grabbed the soaked towel. As he went to go back up he felt something pull out of place and collapsed on the floor. He had pulled a muscle…_great just fucking great…_

"Light-kun it seems you have pulled a muscle." L said causally as if nothing had happened.

"…" There was no need to say anything, Ryuzaki was just being a smart ass…_again_.

"Here Light-kun I'll put you on the bed."

"No I weigh too much for you, you'll hurt your back."

L had apparently ignored Light's warning and wrapped his arms around Lights shoulder and the back of his knees and easily picked him off the floor. Light closed his eyes holding back a low groan, when he felt L's member press against his side.

L put Light on the bed and sat next to him, examining how his chest rose up and down softly. Oh how he wanted to run his hands through that chest, his thoughts ended when he heard Light grunt in pain when he had moved slightly and his back burned with pain.

"Light-kun must remain still while I do this don't move or you'll hurt yourself." Light nodded his head carefully making sure that he didn't put too much pressure on his back.

'_Hmmm there's a ninety-percent chance that he won't agree with what I'm about to do.' _L snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Light biting his lips, in obvious pain.

He reached into his cabinet and got a cream specially made for back aches. How else do you think he can stay in that position for so long without getting back pains. He smeared cream all over his hands and started at Light's neck.

L teased the sensitive skin and put pressure on certain pressure points he knew existed around that area. Light's body trembled as L pressed into his skin, and he closed his eyes enjoying the sensation a little bit too much. He felt L's hands travel down his body to his now toned chest rubbing his skin, but it felt as if he was just admiring his body; instead of massaging him. His eyes shot open and he opened his mouth biting his tongue just as he was about to let out a grunt. L was circling his right nipple with one finger exciting him and making his nipple stand hard.

"L…Don't do that."

L ignored him and started to circle his unattended nipple making Light squirm around ignoring the pain in his back. L noticed Light's breathing coming out in harsh breaths and mentally smirked. With his free hand he bit his thumb and got in his crouch position while still massaging Light.

"I never knew Light-kun was so responsive." L said as he smeared some cream on Lights stomach making goose-bumps appeared on his _too _sensitive skin. Light felt his body twitch as L started rubbing against his hips with his cold hands. Light closed his eyes roughly and nearly jumped from the bed when he started to feel his pants getting tighter and tighter. '_Shit I can't let him know that I'm getting hard, or he'll think I'm gay!' _

But it was too late L had already traveled further down his body and Light opened his eyes blushing brightly when he noticed L staring at his erection.

"L maybe we should sto-"

Light was hushed when L snaked his hands around the edge of Light's towel and ripped it from the youngers man's body, leaving him bare and vulnerable. Light moved his hands quickly and covered himself in shame. L had seen his _thing_ before but this was different, L could feel, touch, and pleasure Light. And not just stare from afar like he had always had.

"Light-kun is getting hard, by just me looking at him." L ran one of his long fingers up Light's sensitive shaft feeling the pulsing in light's dick. He smirked when he noticed the pre-cum dripping from the little entrance in Light's penis. He wanted to see how Light's body would react when he touched his most private areas so he licked his lips and leaned in.

Light shut his eyes closed and waited in anticipation for L to touch him. But nothing, nothing came!

"Ryu-Ryuzaki I would like it of you wouldn't te- Ahh! L _oh-my-god!_" L had encircled his hot mouth around the head of his penis and started to lick it in different motions, causing the man underneath groan and jump.

Light's head was swarming around and around, the pleasures L was giving him was out of this world. The way his tongue expertly swirled around his member in just the right areas, the way his hot mouth engulfed him over and over again. I guess eating all of those lollipops had paid off eventually.

Then it all stopped, all the licking and sucking had stopped driving Light insane. He let out an animalistic type of growl and grabbed L by the shoulders switching the positions and got on top of L.

"Light-kun I disagree, this will hurt your back."

"Shhh fuck my back." L surprised by the mans choice of words, didn't move and decided to let Light get his way…_for now._

Light hungrily savaged the other man's lips in a heated passionate kiss. He ran his long tongue across the bottom of Ryuzaki's sweet mouth, enjoying the way he was squirming underneath him. Light then moved down to Ryuzaki's neck and sucked where he felt the strong pulse of his heart, and bit gently across his jaw line. Light smirked against Ryuzaki's jaw when he started to feel Ryuzaki hardening and his flesh pressing up against his upper stomach.

"Am I making you aroused _Ryuzaki?"_ Light said his name with such passion Ryuzaki blushed instantly and grabbed Light's now pulsing erection.

"Ahhh…Ryuzaki" Light started to thrust against the detective's big and deliciously velvety smooth hand, gasping from the intense pleasure he was feeling.

"Ryu-Ryuzaki I-I _fuck…_ I want to t-try something." Ryuzaki weakly nodded his head, anticipation bubbling inside of him. All he knew was when the time came he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one taking it.

L arched his back when Light kneeled closer and traced his tongue around sensitive pink nipple, without actually touching it. Light put his left hand on L's back, to maintain L in an arched position. While using his right hand to teasingly trace L's waist making struggle lightly against him, trying to make his hand go lower. Light obliged and ran his warm hand along the inside of L's smooth and nearly hairless legs.

L closed his eyes when he felt Light run his hand along the inside of his legs, causing he detectives groin to get painfully hard.

"Light-kun should stop teasing me and get on with it."

Light leaned in and bit L's inner thigh making him gasp in surprise by the intense pain, although there was hidden pleasure. L would never give in to Light's perverted touches. Light licked where he had bitten and ran his hands through L's large balls massaging them gently.

"L-Light!" L grabbed Light's hand and placed it on his member moving Light's hand up and down he was desperate for some much needed friction, and was getting fed with all of the useless teasing.

Light rolled his eyes and grabbed the hard organ and gave it an experimental squeeze, causing Ryuzaki to loudly gasp and thrust his hips upward. Light knelt closer and Ryuzaki groaned when he felt Lights soft lips plant soft kisses along the side of his shaft. He growled, he knew perfectly well that Light was teasing him once again.

Ryuzaki roughly grabbed Light's hair and slammed his dick down the younger man's mouth, causing him to loudly gag. Light grabbed Ryuzaki's hand and tried to push him off but to no avail, soon enough he felt the other man start to slowly thrust deeper and deeper into his tender mouth. L permitted Light to come back up to breath and bit his lip trying to contain the low moan that was building up in his chest. Light's face was flushed, his lips were swollen and a delicious color of pink. Looking more careful there was a string of saliva connecting L's penis to lights warm and tight mouth.

L closed his eyes trying to imagine Light swallowing him whole once again, He opened one eye and noticed Light slowly pumping himself, his mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes were tight shut.

L slapping Light's hand away.

"Mpgh!" Light tried to scream, he had felt L forcefully grab his own erection and starting to pump him. Light was in pure ecstasy, the way L sped up and put more pressure while rubbing his thumb right under the head smearing his pre-cum.

Light tensed when he felt L quickly grab him by the wrist and push him underneath him once again.

L quickly grabbed a belt hanging of the bed and tied it around both of Light's wrists tieing him to the bed.

"Ryuzaki what the hell are you doing!" Light was blushing furiously, his dick was now soaking him in pre-cum, he had fantasied about being tied up and helpless to the man standing in front of him for so long. And now it was actually happening.

L stood on the bed for Light to get a better view of his body and ran a hand through his still damp hair.

"What would my _bitch_ want me to do to myself?"

Light softly whined at hearing L calling him that, it had stirred something inside of him and he was now desperate for release. Unconsciously Light started to thrust his hips up towards the air looking at L straight in the eyes silently begging him to give him release.

"It would seem Light-kun is aroused by _dirty talk._"

Light looked away in shame and groaned loudly when he felt L's toes massaging his tender balls.

"Ryuz-Ryuzaki! Oh god pl-please…"

"Please what Light-kun?"

"Touch yourself for me!" Light looked up at Ryuzaki and ran his tongue seductively across his lips making L run his tongue through his.

Ryuzaki smirked and ran a hand down towards his chest and squeezed the small hardened nub tweaking it between his two fingers drawing out quiet moans. Light struggled against his bonds and was desperate to touch Ryuzaki, make him cry out in pure pleasure.

Light had been in such deep delight he hadn't noticed L crawl up and the bed, placing himself in between his own thighs. While reaching over and untying him, Light sighed happily and moved his wrists around trying to make sure he still had control over them.

Light stiffened a bit when he noticed how exposed he was to L. Light's legs were wrapped around Ryuzaki's waist and the older man's member was pressing right against his own. Light was about to say something but suddenly Ryuzaki grinded his hips upwards causing blissful friction.

"AHH! Ryu-Ryuzaki!"

Ryuzaki leaned down kissed Light softly on the lips, trying to keep his mind off of what he was really trying to do. Ryuzaki brought his long finger into Light's face and ordered him to lick him. Light happily applied and started sucking on the finger slobbering and slurping as if his life depended on it. Ryuzaki stared in amazement and bit his tongue trying not to moan.

Having enough of Light sucking on him he removed his finger and kissed light.

"This might hurt a little but try to relax." Light was worried and just nodded his head.

Ryuzaki opened Light's legs a little wider and pushed his finger all the way in, immediately Light had tears forming in the corners of his eyes and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

L ran his hand through Light's moist hair trying to reassure him, smiling when he felt Light slowing losing tension.

"I-I can handle more…" L inserted another long finger and slowly started to twist his fingers scissoring Light preparing him fully to what was going to happen. Light gasped when the pain subsided and a wave of pleasure flooded his system, he wanted so much. Hell he _needed_ more. Light pushed against L's fingers grabbing the older mans shoulders and crying out his name.

L decided this was enough and put his arm around Light's back lifting him up and placing him on his lap, he had calculated that in this position he would have easier access to Light.

Light braced himself and kissed L while wrapping his arms around him and started to slowly lower himself, down the huge appendage.

"St-stop!" Light was in raging pain, his legs trembled and were threatening to give out from underneath him.

L struggled to remain still, his body was aching for more. All he wanted to was turn Light around and fuck him till he passed out, but no he cared more about Light then anything in this world.

"O-okay keep going Ryuzaki…" L kissed Light trying to take his mind off of what was happening and slowly slip Light deeper and deeper until he was fully inside of Light.

"Ahhh…Light you so t-tight!" L shivered as Light's muscles relaxed and clamped harshly back down. "please Light you have to relax. It is for your benefit." Light closed his eyes and tried to take his mind away from his current situation, and focus on L sucking lightly on his neck. After a couple minutes he was fully relaxed and started to move his hips around, desperate for to move.

"Ryuzaki please mo-move!" L more than gladly complied and grabbed Light's hips bringing him up and roughly slamming him back down. "Uh-_Agh!" _Light screamed as his untouched prostate was brutally pressed on. His eyes teared up and he threw his head back fisting L's hair yanking his head painfully forward.

L knew he had done something right and was determined to do it again.

As L kept hitting Light's sweet spot he reached out for L's hardened nipples squeezing the poor nipple while playing with the other one. Light was in heaven, deep inside he was thankful. He had never felt this close to someone, Light took a moment to look at L and nearly cummed right there. L was flushed beyond he thought was possible, his eyes were tightly shut and his pink swollen lips were opened and panting.

"Agh Ryu-Ryuzaki I-I love y-you…"

"As do I -_Light…_-" The last part was merely a squeak and Light smirked grabbing L's chin pulling the older detectives smooth lips to his.

L reached out and grabbed Light's dick making the younger man scream in extreme pleasure. All the stimulation was driving him mad! Having his prostate abused sexually, L crying out his name and know his dick being rubbed. Light knew that his release was coming faster and faster, soon enough he was going to burst.

With one final powerful start Light came hard onto L's hand and the thick white liquid covered both panting detectives heaving chests. Light rode out his orgasm and fell backwards on the bed, he brought a hand up to his chest and moaned as he felt L starting to move again. His eyes shot open in amazement and stared weirdly at L, where the hell had he gained all that stamina.

His back arched as L leaned down over his body and licked a pink swollen nipple, while running a finger along his now softened shaft. Light placed his hands over his head gaining leverage on the beds headboard and pushed back down against L.

"Light! _Holy-fuck!_ LIGHT!" L's body contracted violently, while falling down beside Light. Light stared at L for what seemed to be forever, his cheeks were red and his chest was rising and falling dramatically.

"I care about you Ryuzaki." Light was sure that he 'loved' L but he wanted to make sure he was certain before he blurted such strong language. Although they had blurted the fact that they loved each other during sex, but it was a moment of pleasure

L turned his head to face Light and looked at him for a long time deciding if he should say it back.

"I also care about you as well Light-kun." Light seemed to brightened up. "Although I still think your Kira."

Light frowned and sighed loudly making L smile. _'Figures he would still think I'm Kira!'_

"Hey light-kun ready for round two."

SO HOW WAS MY ATTEMPT? sorry if i sucked but it was my first yaoi...any suggestions? review! :)


End file.
